


Drowning

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Kink, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Могу сказать то же самое о вас, детектив, - вежливо отвечает ему Коннор, подмечая то, как Рид поднимает бровь, и ловит себя на том, что пытается понять чем именно он находит её привлекательной.Форма? Длина? Правильное расположение? Эта мысль занимает его раза в три дольше положенного, и, Коннору наконец-то удаётся распознать то, что заставляет его остановить взгляд на этой части детектива.





	Drowning

Везунчиком себя Коннор не считает. Не после того, как, хорошенько всё обдумав после революции, он решил вернуться к прежней работе, а вот Хэнк подустал от этого всего и просто махнул рукой. Всё-таки расследования это то, ради чего RK800 был создан, и странно было бы найти его пытающимся вышивать крестиком или издевающимся над спицами, хотя он честно попробовал и то и другое, пытаясь понять — как Маркус находит умиротворение в рисовании?

Эта тайна до сих пор остаётся ему недоступна, но, после того, как он вернулся в участок, времени хорошенько обдумать этот вопрос попросту нет, потому что вместо добродушного Хэнка его новым напарником стал детектив Рид.

— Опять ты, пластиковый уродец, — выражение лица человека становится картинно-страдальческим.

— Могу сказать то же самое о вас, детектив, — вежливо отвечает ему Коннор, подмечая то, как Рид поднимает бровь, и ловит себя на том, что пытается понять, чем именно он находит её привлекательной.

Форма? Длина? Правильное расположение? Эта мысль занимает его раза в три дольше положенного, и Коннору наконец-то удаётся распознать то, что заставляет его остановить взгляд на этой части детектива. Излом очерчен очень чётко, явно, когда тот вскидывает бровь, и этот небольшой факт оказывается решающим, потому что Коннор засматривается на бровь всю последующую неделю, снова и снова убеждаясь в том, что это именно то, что делает её такой привлекательной.

***

Возможно, он бы засматривался и дольше, если бы на второй неделе их совместной работы детектива Рида не отправили в спортзал для сдачи нормативов, поручив Коннору не только страховать человека, но и фиксировать степень его готовности.

— Вот только тебя мне в зале и не хватало, — закатывает глаза детектив, и Коннор посылает ему самую вежливую улыбку в ответ.

По его собственным наблюдениям, именно вежливая отстранённость бесит детектива больше прочего, и временами он ничуть даже не против поддразнить человека. Всё идёт достаточно хорошо, до тех пор, пока Коннор не обращает внимания на руки детектива Рида.

Заведённые за голову ладони интересуют Коннора внезапно меньше, чем выпирающие из-под кожи, словно пытающиеся прорваться наружу, вены, напоминающие ему трубки внутри него самого. В голове вдруг становится пусто-пусто, а вот на месте центрального процессора наоборот — жарко-жарко. В системе мелькает сообщение о локальном перегреве, когда Рид, делая очередной подход, вдруг садится и смотрит на него нахмурившись:

— Ты в порядке, жестянка?

— А? — несколько отвлекается от созерцания рук и эстетического удовольствия Коннор, распознавая вопрос только благодаря тому, что звуковую схему можно прокрутить на повторе. — Да, детектив. Все системы функционируют нормально.

Хорошо, что врать он научился даже раньше, чем стал девиантом. Надо бы Аманде бонсай за это послать, вот только вряд ли внутренняя система наблюдения Киберлайфа, не имеющая даже искусственной плоти и крови, это оценит.

— А выглядит так, будто бы нет, — фыркает человек и поднимается, приближаясь к андроиду, всматриваясь пристально в его лицо. — Ты какой-то совсем бледный.

— Разве пластиковые уроды теперь достойны вашей заботы? — изображать наигранное удивление, как и все остальные чувства, за эти семь дней в компании Рида Коннор научился безукоризненно, к явному удовольствию последнего.

— Если ты сломаешься или зависнешь, когда мы будем брать очередного ушлёпка, это скажется на моём личном деле, тостер, — фыркает детектив, но в его словах слишком низкий процент правдоподобности, и всё же Коннор не указывает ему на это, полагая, что не будет ничего страшного, если он один раз пощадит чувства человека. — И на моём повышении.

— Не беспокойтесь об этом, — кивает Коннор, — я точно в порядке.

— Ладно, — вздыхает человек, возвращаясь к своим упражнениям, предупреждает, — если только начнёшь тормозить, учти, я тебя на металлолом сдам, тостер.

Их уровень отношений повышается на несколько пунктов, и Коннор чувствует себя удовлетворённым этим обстоятельством.

***

Ещё три недели они учатся взаимодействовать на задании, и Коннор прикрывает человека, когда выясняется, что у сумасшедшего, которого они пришли просто допросить, было незарегистрированное оружие, из которого он стреляет по ним прямо через дверь, стоит им только представиться.

Благодаря реакции Коннора, у Гэвина остаётся целым правое ухо, и, когда они слаженными действиями ловят преступника.

— Спасибо, — несколько морщась, бормочет человек, и система путается, прежде чем распознать эту реакцию как смущение. — Шрамы, конечно, украшают, но иметь «туннель» в хряще — это всё-таки перебор.

— Пожалуйста, Гэвин, — говорит Коннор стараясь звучать польщённым или признательным, чтобы выразить то, что он ценит редкую благодарность от детектива Рида.

Правда, выходит скорее растерянно, потому что именно объект обсуждения и занимает вдруг Коннора. Он не уверен, не показалось ли ему, но он примечает на ухе нечто вроде крохотного следа от порохового ожога. Руки действуют быстрее, чем Коннор успевает обработать этот жест, и соскальзывают по хрящу, удовлетворяя поднимающееся в нём любопытство, обнаруживая, что «ожог» сквозной.

— Память о бурной молодости, — усмехается в ответ на его ошарашенное лицо Рид и кивает на подъезжающую скорую, которая летит к ним на всех парах, вызванная на звуки выстрелов, а следом за ней, из другого переулка, вылетает и машина представителей полиции, оглашая небольшой дворик в Кроктауне двойным визгом сирен.

Коннор сейчас не здесь. В его голове симуляция Гэвина Рида лет двадцать назад. Из симуляции на него смотрит шестнадцатилетний, немного нескладный подросток с задорной улыбкой и уже со шрамом на переносице, посверкивающий широкой пластиной кольца в ухе и скалящий радостно зубы.

«Жалко, что меня не выпустили в то время», — вдруг ловит себя на мысли Коннор. И плевать, что история не знает сослагательного наклонения, но он просто хотел бы и впрямь на него посмотреть. Каким был Гэвин Рид в свои шестнадцать? Вскидывал ли он так же свою бровь? Был ли в самые нескладные годы таким же пластичным, или же он постоянно неловко задевал людей, когда размахивал руками, рассказывая о новой части Звёздных Войн?

Пока он думает об этом, Гэвин кладёт сигарету на указательный палец и, стукнув по запястью другой рукой, отправляет её в рот, шарясь в поисках зажигалки. Коннор улыбается, отчего-то представив себе мальчишку, который часами тренировался, чтобы научиться этому приёму, доводил его до автоматизма так, что сейчас и не замечает его вовсе.

Детектив перехватывает его взгляд и ухмыляется.

«Надо научить его трюкам с монеткой», — появляется новый пункт в дереве задач Коннора, когда что-то внутри его словно ступает на тонкий лёд, рискуя провалиться.

***

Присматривать за Гэвином Ридом в участке оказывается неожиданно просто. Едва их отношения поднимаются до «напарников», как на RK800 обрушивается множество информации. Стоит только слушать внимательно и временами задавать вопросы, и узнать о Гэвине можно решительно всё. Правда, рассказывать о себе он всё-таки не любит, зато о фильмах, комиксах и супергероях — сколько угодно.

— Вот смотри — Супермен — криптонец, так? — спрашивает Гэвин, активно жестикулируя, и чуть щурится.

— Несомненно, — соглашается Коннор, бросив взгляд на принесённый четверть часа назад им самим же горячий, обжигающий кофе. Кофе, уже холодный и почти что нетронутый, ведь один глоток не считается, пока человек продолжает возбуждённо:

— А Чудо-женщина — богиня, верно?

— Амазонка, — поправляет его андроид, но Гэвин просто отмахивается:

— Она всё-таки дочь бога, так что. И в официальной линейке комиксов они начинают встречаться, и это — ксенофилия! — с торжествующей усмешкой подводит итог Гэвин.

А вот Коннор замечает вдруг, что у напарника выпирают по-звериному клыки. На пару миллиметров длиннее, чем у всех остальных, они цепляют его взгляд, заставляя центральный процессор снова говорить о возможном перегреве, если насосу не хватит мощности его охладить.

— Они человекоподобные пришельцы, — наконец выдавливает из себя Коннор, когда торжествующая ухмылка пропадает. — Не думаю, что это считается, детектив.

— Да какая разница? — вскидывает брови Гэвин, и Коннор с грустью, почти сожалением в очередной раз отмечает, что у человека слишком богатая мимика.

Слишком богатая, выразительная мимика загоняет его во внутренний «ступор» по четыре раза на дню, если он позволяет себе смотреть на него дольше пары секунд.

— Вот люди и андроиды выглядят одинаково, но это всё равно ксенофилия, потому что ни один из нас не может себе даже близко представить, что чувствует другой, — продолжает воодушевлённо напарник.

«Нас?» — удивлённо катает в памяти это слово Коннор, чувствуя странное воодушевление.

— И часто вы об этом думаете, детектив? — интересуется Коннор, отводя взгляд от снова хищно мелькнувших клыков, чтобы система не сбойнула, но украдкой снова бросая на него взгляд.

— Время от времени на тренировках, — отмахивается Гэвин и выпивает кофе в три глотка, когда Коннору в систему приходит вызов, на который они должны попасть как можно скорее.

«Интересно, думают ли детективы о сексе с андроидами?» — вот единственный вопрос, который мучает Коннора последующие несколько дней.

И ночей тоже.

***

Их пятое по счёту дело оказывается по-настоящему «грязным», в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле. Куда только не заводит детективов их работа, в том числе и в канализацию, из которой взбешённый Гэвин вылез пару минут назад и уже «упаковал» беглеца, несколько раз пнул его по рёбрам и уже проматерился, втягивая холодный, свежий воздух через нос.

— Засранец, — шипит он, стаскивая с себя провонявшую куртку.

— Детектив, вы простынете, — замечает Коннор и получает раздражённый взгляд в ответ. Рида в таком состоянии может отрезвить только мягкость, поэтому андроид заглядывает ему в глаза и говорит спокойно, — ехать до участка ближе, чем до вашего дома, Гэвин. И там есть читая одежда. А до дома вы сможете добраться на такси.

Рид смотрит на него долго, и Коннору становится очевидным, как падает его уровень стресса, снижаясь до приемлемой отметки, носящей гордое название «ненавидит, но не всех» в личном списке Коннора.

— Уговорил, консерва, — бурчит Гэвин и показывает на него пальцем, словно пытаясь привлечь особенное внимание к этом словам, — но ты сгоняешь за нормальным кофе.

— Принято, детектив, — улыбается уголками губ Коннор, направляясь к служебной машине, выделенной напарникам, добавляя с приводящую настроение детектива в состояние близкого к благодушию, остроту. — И не переживайте о запахе. Я могу отключить обонятельное восприятие.

— Сучонок, — фыркает человек, всё-таки подбирая свою кожаную куртку с земли и запихивая её на заднее сидение в скомканном виде.

Когда Гэвин уходит в душевую участка, Коннор первым делом размещает полюбившийся ему предмет гардероба Гэвина в единственном проветриваемом помещении в отделе — в курилке, где почти никогда никого не бывает и вони, от которой, предполагается помещение должно отделять рабочее пространство. Там никого нет, и за время, пока будет мыться детектив, она успеет перестать мерзко пахнуть, избавляясь от дополнительных запахов, липнущих к индивидуальному, принадлежащему только человеку.

После этого, в кофейне в квартале от участка, он берёт карамельный капучино для детектива Рида. О страстной любви детектива к сладостям знают очень немногие, и, видимо, только Коннор заметил, что, пользуясь кофеваркой, детектив всегда пытается найти кнопку, словно та может делать больше одного вида кофе. От стаканчика приятно пахнет, и Коннор вполне может понять такую любовь людей именно к этому напитку, хотя сам от подобного получить наслаждение он не в состоянии.

— Ваш кофе, детектив, — говорит Коннор, проходя в раздевалку, где Гэвин уже растирает волосы полотенцем, стоя к нему спиной.

На спине Коннор видит пять шрамов из разных времён, но рассматривает он совсем не их. Он скользит взглядом по позвоночнику, по выступающим лопаткам, по ямочкам на пояснице.

«Перегрев центрального процессора», — привычно выдаёт ему система, но Коннор просто не может перестать таращиться. Ну что это такое — он и так, словно вор, рассматривает человека, и внутри что-то ломается, съезжает. Он просто тонет, чёрт побери, тонет в этом проклятом Гэвине Риде с того самого раза, как ему не повезло отметить красивый излом вскинутой брови!

— Коннор? — обеспокоенный голос Гэвина выводит его из состояния внутренней адаптации к текущему положению вещей, и, судя по тому, что напарник трясёт его за плечи, а в голосе слышится паника, это заняло у него определённо больше, чем обычные несколько секунд. — Коннор!

Нос улавливает сладкий запах апельсинов и ментола и почти смытый, потерявшийся в обилии ароматизаторов личный запах Гэвина Рида, привычно бьющий куда-то под дых желанием прижаться к местечку за ухом или в основании шеи, чтобы впитать его хорошенько. Андроид пресекает готовое шагнуть вперёд тело невероятным усилием воли.

— Что? — он поднимает глаза с невозмутимым видом, глядя на нахмуренного детектива, у которого срывается вздох облегчения.

— Чёрт, я думал, что тебе хана пришла! — выдаёт раскатисто Гэвин, а система снова сходит с ума.

Потрясающе. Просто потрясающе, потому что теперь он и слушать его не сможет, не подвергаясь опасности перегрева. Особенно такие, обеспокоенные интонации, где речь идёт буквально о его собственной целостности.

— Я в порядке, детектив, — пытается успокоить человека RK800, но тот мажет кончиками пальцев у него под носом и показывает ему тириум, хмурясь.

— Это, блять, даже близко не похоже на «в порядке», Коннор. Тебе надо в Киберлайф, чтобы там проверили…

— Я в порядке, детектив Рид, — с нажимом повторяет Коннор и отводит взгляд, зная, что сейчас его просто отключит, если он продолжит смотреть на беснующегося человека. — Это не повторится на работе. Не переживайте о повышении.

Кофе занимает одинокое место на скамейке, когда Гэвин разжимает сильную хватку на его плечах и делает пару шагов назад, словно не веря своим ушам.

— Твоё дело, ростовая кукла, — выдавливает он из себя, ссутулившись.

Коннор выскальзывает, чтобы не смотреть на него дольше, а позади него слышно рычание, словно загнанного зверя и то, как какая-то ёмкость встречается со стеной, когда ей придали ускорения. Кофе, разлившийся по стене раздевалки, наверняка пахнет так же одурительно сладко, как и сам детектив после душа.

***

Они ведут себя как обычные напарники. Самые обычные. Ничего такого, что могло бы бросить тень на их отношения.

Холодные, выверенные фразы, только по делу, затяжное молчание в машине и гнетущее равнодушие становятся привычными. Коннор не смотрит на детектива и не знает, смотрит ли тот на него. Иногда ему кажется, что да. Иногда ему кажется, что постоянно, пока он таращится в окно. Иногда ему кажется, что Риду насрать.

Гэвин ведёт себя словно обиженный кот и имеет на это право, ведь Коннор соврал ему. И не сказал ни слова о том, что происходит в его голове, ни слова о сбоях в системе или уверенности — он просто не переживёт, если человек будет о нём беспокоиться. Его система просто утонет из-за обилия человеческих чувств, к которым андроид, пусть даже и девиант, может оказаться не готов.

Пока они едут в машине на место преступления, ему бы хорошо просмотреть дело ещё раз, но вместо этого он возвращается к последнему их разговору. К тому, который он считает разговором, а не жалкой пародией на него в режиме «напарник-напарник».

Он вспоминает то, как пара пальцев коснулась губы и кожи под носом, собирая его кровь, и каким был полный переживания взгляд. Каким бы он стал, если бы Коннор позволил себе немного из того, что ему хочется? Например, каким бы он стал, если бы он перехватил запястье Гэвина и прошёлся кончиком языка по перепачканным подушечкам? Стали бы его и без того тёмно-голубые глаза ещё темнее? Одарил бы он его жарким, мутным взглядом, притягивая к себе и скользя пальцами от выступающего шейного позвонка вниз, притягивая к себе ещё ближе? Позволил бы себя целовать медленно, неторопливо, или неистово и страстно, или оттолкнул бы зарвавшегося андроида подальше?

— Мы на месте, — сообщает детектив, выбираясь из машины, и Коннор запоздало вспоминает, что так и не пересмотрел их сегодняшнее дело, увлечённый раздумьями впополам с симуляциями.

И горько жалеет об этом спустя две дюжины минут, когда зажимает руку детектива, чтобы кровь так не хлестала, и впервые за это время смотрит неотрывно ему в глаза.

— Я в порядке, — шипит Гэвин, и они оба знают, что это не так.

— Скорая прибудет через три минуты, детектив, — говорит Коннор, сжимая пальцы крепче, и повторяет заполошно, раза в два или три быстрее против обычного, — они сейчас приедут, Гэвин. Сейчас…

Внутри системы клинит, но Коннор держится, просто изо всех сил держится, потому что, если адаптация займёт больше времени, чем обычно, и будет как в прошлый раз, а с Гэвином что-то случится, то он просто себе не простит.

— Это всего лишь рука, пластиковый болван, — шипит Гэвин, подтягивая его к себе ближе.

Кончики пальцев здоровой руки ложатся на выпирающий позвонок, когда их взгляды встречаются, и скользят вниз. — Ты в порядке?

— Нет, — честно отвечает Коннор, — но, наверное, это нормально.

— Я тоже не в порядке, — хмыкает человек, когда между их губами остаётся меньше дюйма, и накрывает его губы своими.

Коннор впадает в ступор. Он не думал о том, что будет, если сам Гэвин Рид его поцелует, и в его голове совсем нет сценария, по которому нужно действовать, если такое случится. Всё, на что его хватает — медленный поцелуй и тихий стон, который срывается с его губ совершенно незаметно, когда вой сирены машины скорой помощи неумолимо перекрывает все прочие звуки.

Андроид теряется неотвратимо в своих чувствах, когда он смотрит на Гэвина, пока их везут в больницу.

Но горячая ладонь на его руке не даёт ему утонуть.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что ещё есть по этому пейрингу? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
